Fake life, Real problems
by Bunnicula101
Summary: After the death of their mother, three orphans have to live alone and attend a new high school and keep their true identity a secret, first day of school and roxas is in detention.
1. Chapter 1

**Fake life, Real problems**

**This is my first story of Axel and Roxas, I hope you like it and English isn't my first language, so please forgive me if I have any misspellings.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Roxas, Wake up we are going to be late for school!"**

"**I don't want to" Roxas moaned**

**Sora pouts as he grabbed Roxas by the legs and pulled him out of bed, causing roxas's head to hit the floor. A loud "Thud" resonated the room. After a couple of seconds Roxas slowly stood up and looked at Sora with a murderous glare.**

"**You have five seconds to get out of my room"**

**A look of fear came across Sora's face. "I- I'm sorry, it's just we're going to be late for school" Sora's eyes had tears coming out, running down his cheek.**

**Roxas's heart fell, he didn't like making Sora cry, and it hurt him.**

"**Am sorry Sora, it's just I haven't been feeling good" he lied, Roxas wasn't feeling bad he never got sick to begin with, but if it's to stop making Sora cry then he will lie.**

**Roxas gives Sora a tight hug. Sora broke the hug and gave him a peck in the forehead.**

"**I hope you feel better" smiled Sora as he walked out the room.**

**Roxas never understood how Sora could be so cheerful each day, he wondered if Sora ever had a bad day, he walked tors the door and locked it, he looks back at his bed wondering if he could go back to sleep but knowing Sora he would probably wake him up.**

**It's already 6:00 A.M and Roxas is half dressed, kairi rushes Roxas warning him that the bus will be there soon. Roxas puts on two different pair of socks, one was red and the other was blue he then grabbed a tank top and runs to the bus stop forgetting his bag and his lunch. Roxas always sat on the second seat since everyone in the back would be loud and annoying.**

'**I hate school, and this bus smells like the boy's locker-room 'thought Roxas**

**Sora sat three seats behind Roxas so he wouldn't be so far away.**

"**Hey Sora, come sit with me" a familiar voice caught roxas and Sora's attention.**

**It was Riku, Sora's best friend; he waved at Sora and gave him a sign to sit with him.**

**Sora smiled "riku!" he said with such enthusiastic tone, as Sora sits next to riku they start to talk and laugh.**

"**Do you think those two are always together?" asked kairi the youngest sister always wanted to know everything that was happening but besides her curiosity she's a very sweet girl, just don't get her mad.**

**Roxas looks at Sora and back at kairi "they been friends for years kairi, it's not new seeing them together".**

**Kairi nodded and sat down. The bus driver then closes the doors and starts to drive.**

**After ten minutes of pain, they reached their new high school, while getting off the bus and administrator stops roxas and tells him to follow him, the administrator didn't seem like he was in a mood so roxas did what he was told. They walked almost the whole school until the stop in front of a class room; the administrator opens the door and gets roxas in with force.**

"**..."**

"**Here" he hands roxas a pink paper that it had detention in bold words.**

"**What's this for?"**

"**Dress code" he then proceeded to walk down the hall leaving roxas inside the room.**

**As the administrator leaves roxas sits down and texted his brother to get him a jacket that he will stay in detention if he doesn't cover up, it's 7:30 first period already started and roxas it's getting irritated soon enough a long hair red head comes in.**

"…**.."**

"**Hey"**

**Roxas just sat there thinking that things couldn't get any worse.**

"**Not much of a talker?"**

**Roxas gave his attention to the red head and nodded.**

"**Well my name is Axel; A-X-E-L got it memorized?"**

"**Axel?" **

"**Got a problem with that?"**

"**No you're the one with the name so why should I care" said an annoyed roxas**

"**Heh, so what's your name cutie?"**

"**Do not call me cutie and my name is roxas" **

"**Ok then nice to meet you Roxy" axel smirked knowing that would get roxas even more irritated **

**Roxas looks at axel with an irritated face causing axel to giggle, roxas then stares at the window.**

"**Hey Roxy let's play a game"**

"**If I play will you stop calling me Roxy?"**

"**Yes, only if you can take it"**

"**Fine, but if I do you will have to stop calling me Roxy and buy me ice cream everyday" roxas smiled thinking that he would give up and forget about the game but he wasn't backing up so easy.**

"**Ok Roxas" axel took a courter out of his back pocket and flipped it as the courter landed on his hand he covered it.**

"**Heads or tails"**

"**Tails"**

**The courter landed on heads, axel then puts it back to his back pocket and asked roxas "truth or dare?"**

**Roxas didn't want a stranger to know so much about him so he picked "dare"**

**Axel smiled "I dare you to close your eyes for tree minutes"**

**Roxas didn't understand why but he felt nervous as he closed his eyes, axel looks at roxas face for a moment then at his lips they were pink, axel gets closer to roxas face slowly and their lips touched causing roxas to jump back.**

**Roxas couldn't believe what axel just did, he covered his mouth. Axel felt strange towards roxas he wanted to keep kissing him but he knew he what he did and it was wrong. **

"**Why did you kissed me?" roxas had his hand covering his mouth and the other one supporting his weight.**

"**I don't know" he kept looking at roxas and noticed that he was flustered.**

"**You're an asshole!" yelled roxas running out of the classroom. Axel wanted to follow him but he couldn't he still wasn't sure of the situation. He stood there thinking on what to do.**

**The door opened and he turned thinking it was roxas but it wasn't it was a boy that looked like him.**

"**Umm hello am looking for roxas he needed a jacket so he could get out of detention" said the boy **

"**Oh your axel, have you seen him?"**

**Axel had a puzzled look on his face, how that kid knew him.**

"**Um he just left and how you kno-"he was caught off**

"**I am Sora, riku's friend?"**

**Axel thought for a moment and he realized who he was "oh hi, nice seeing you again, and your brother is roxas?" asked axel **

"**Yup" said Sora **

"**Well I don't know where he went am sorry"**

"**It's alright he wasn't feeling good this morning so he probably went home, bye" Sora waved as he walked away **

**Axel waved and smiled. He sat down and touched his lips. **

'_**You're an asshole'**_

"**Damn, was it that bad?" he felt hurt by the thought of that.**

**'There's have to be a way to make it up to him...'**

**_'_****_If I win you will have to stop calling me Roxy and buy me ice-cream everyday_****_'_**

**Axel wasn't sure if that would work but he had to try. He stood up and walked out the classroom, and walked down the hall way there he saw marluxia talking to larxene. ****He didn't mind larxene, he considered her as a friend but she doesn't think that, ever since middle school she called axel his boyfriend which cause every girl be afraid to even look at axel and that what he didn't like about her. **

**Axel stops and goes to the other hallway trying to be silent so larxene wont notice his precence, as he managed to excape alive he continued to walk, trying to get his mind of the kiss, but he couldn't, he felt a strong stock from that kiss making him crave for more, he couldn't understand the sensation it gave him, almost turning him on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

**Roxas couldn't stop thinking of the kiss, he kept walking around the room trying to find a reason why he didn't kicked Axel in the head, he tried to think of another topic. Roxas stops for a moment to think, how would Sora react if he found out that Roxas was kissed by axel. The thought made Roxas flustered, covering his face with both hands he could feel the heat on his face. ****Roxas began to hear foots steps outside his bedroom. Making him feel uneasy.**

**"Hey Roxas, can i come in?"**

**It was Sora, his voice sounded strange, Roxas stood up from his bed and walked towards the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Sora wore a troubled expression. **

**"What's wrong, sora?" Roxas wondered why Sora was down, Sora was the most cheerful person that Roxas knew.**

**"Can we talk?" Said sora in a soft tone. **

**Roxas moves out of the way to let Sora in, and slowly closes the door behind them. Roxas was walking towards his bed while Sora was waiting for him.**

**"What is that you want to talk about?" asked Roxas.**

**"Well, it's about this Axel guy"  
><strong>

**Roxas felt his heart beat faster, Roxas was getting flustered just by hearing Axel's name.**


End file.
